1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to steering systems of rubber tire loaders, and more particularly to an articulated loader steering system which minimizes the jolt experienced by the driver of an articulating rubber tire loader at the end of steering travel and/or upon a quick change in direction. The invention is not limited to rubber tire loaders, but may be applied to other articulating construction equipment, or otherwise.
2. Background Art
Generally, rubber tired loaders include an articulation point between the front portion of the body and the back portion of the body. The bucket is a part of the front portion and the engine is generally part of the back portion. Depending on the configuration, the cab may be associated with the front portion or the back portion.
With such loaders, a hydraulic system is utilized to articulate the front portion relative to the back portion about an articulation hinge. The hinge generally permits a rotation of about 40°. One problem that has been experienced is that as the end of the rotational travel is reached, the driver experiences a jolt through the steering system. Additionally, jerks and disruptions are observed when a driver makes a quick change in direction. Both situations are often uncomfortable to the driver. Additionally, it may pose a hazard, as the driver may be distracted.
Certain solutions have been developed. For example, as the end of the travel is reached, the steering wheel can be decoupled, for example, hydraulically from the steering articulation cylinder. In such a configuration, continued turning of the wheel does not result in any additional movement of the cylinder. While this overcomes the jolt experienced by the driver, a new problem is created. Specifically, the driver is left with feeling that the steering wheel no longer functions. The feel does not return to the wheel until it is articulated in the opposite direction. Such a configuration can be quite unnerving to the driver.
Thus, it is an object to minimize any hydraulic jolt experienced by the driver of an articulated loader as the end of articulation is reached.
It is another object of the invention to minimize the hydraulic jolt experienced by the driver of an articulated loader without the driver recognizing any loss in control of the loader.
It is another object of the invention to minimize a hydraulic jolt experienced by the driver of an articulated loader as the loader
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.